


Early morning Presents

by wertdifferenz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertdifferenz/pseuds/wertdifferenz
Summary: Keith's birthday fic!Starring: Cuddly boys, forgetfulness, and a present.





	Early morning Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Uf, here we are! I am ashamed to admit that I almost missed Keith's birthday, but I had a lot of stuff to do in the last few days. I made it though, and I really hope you like it!

It’s still pretty dark, but the forest outside their room is already wide awake, and since Lance is a light sleeper he wakes up too. He’s usually the first one to wake up, only beaten by Krolia and sometimes Coran, but he doesn’t mind. 

The early morning hours have something special to them. As a child he used to sneak out from his bed and visit the ocean, enjoying the cold sand and even colder waves. In the Garrison he used most of the time to study or walk around and try to get some breakfast before the cafeteria was full of grumpy students. 

On the castle he tried to stay in bed as long as possible, soaking up the remnants of his facemask and the fading dreams of his family back home. Nobody but Hunk knew that he was an early riser, and he never told them about his depressing morning routine or the fact that the loneliness was eating him up from the inside. 

With the castle pressed into a tiny crystal, the only place he sleeps now are either his lion or the beds they get on allied planets like Olkarion. They arrived here yesterday, and plan to stay for at least a week to recharge the lions and themselves. Being stuck in a tiny spacecraft is just not good for your mental health. 

Lance takes in the view of their room. It’s a bit bigger as his room back on the castle, mostly because it houses two people instead of just one. They have a big window that takes up the whole wall. The curtains are moved to the side, so they can enjoy the fresh air and the sun that’s just about to raise. 

His gaze shifts down to his boyfriend, or at least the fluffy dark hair that is spilled over his chest. Keith has his arms and a leg wrapped around Lance and breathes hot air over Lance’s skin. It’s impossible to get away from his grasps, so Lance doesn’t try in the first place. 

He carefully pushes a few strands of hair away, so Lance can at least have a look at his sleeping face. The constant frown is gone for once, replaced by a peaceful smile. Keith stirs a bit and Lance holds his breath, but it seems that his boyfriend just wants to adjust his position, as he simply presses his face even more into Lance chests and sighs contently. 

What would Lance give to have more mornings like this together with Keith. It feels like they are always miles apart, hardly ever able to share a bed or even a few minutes in private on their trip back to earth. He sighs heavy but stops himself midway with a silent curse. 

The damage is done though, because Keith’s deep breaths slowly get shallower and soon Lance can feel soft lashes ghost over his skin. He holds still as he watches Keith lift his head with a confused frown, taking in the whole room before lifting his gaze up to Lance. 

The frown stays for a few seconds while Keith’s brain reboots. There is a glint of a realization in his eyes before a blush spreads over his cheeks and he buries his face back in Lance’s chest. The tips of his ears that are peaking through his wild bed hair are bright red, which is so cute Lance has to stop himself from squealing at his boyfriend. 

Sure, it has been a while since they were able to sleep in one bed, but Keith’s reaction while waking up is just over the top, especially since it happens all the time. Lance laughs quietly, takes the hand that his still wrapped around his torso and gives it a light squeeze. 

“You forgot again?” he asks teasingly.  


Keith is too embarrassed, and probably too tired as well, to give in to his teasing, and just groans frustrated. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Lance chuckles and brings their intertwined hands to his lips, taking his time to place soft kisses on the back of Keith’s hands. “It’s cute.”

“It’s not cute,” Keith murmurs. The tips of his hears are even redder from the intimate gesture, and his voice a bit hoarse. 

“It is cute,” Lance insists with a voice that doesn’t allow any more denial. 

Keith huffs, the breath moving a few strands of his hair over Lance’s skin. “I don’t get it.”

“Well,” Lance pats Keith’s back with the hand that’s wrapped around his boyfriend, “first you get confused, which is cute, and then the shock settles in, which is also cute.”

“I don’t-“

“Let me finish,” Lance scolds. “After the shock you remember that we’ve been dating for the last three months, and when you get happy about it. It shows in your eyes and your blush, and I swear if you had a tail it would wag like crazy.” He stops patting and starts to softly stroke his fingers over Keith’s warm skin. “That’s why it’s cute.”

Keith eyes him from under his bangs, thick lashes still a bit heavy from sleep, but his gaze as loving as the warm smile on his lips. He would never admit it in front of other people, but deep inside Keith is a huge softie, thriving in the honest and heartfelt compliments and observations of his boyfriend. 

Maybe the lack thereof in the past has made him thirsty for these bubbly feelings inside him, Lance doesn’t know. What he knows is that he is always ready and willing to give his boyfriend all the love and reassurance that he needs. 

Which reminds him of something. 

Lance unwraps his hand from Keith’s grasps and shuffles a bit to the side. He barely manages to touch the drawer of his little nightstand, and it takes a bit of stretching his tired muscles and wiggling out of Keith’s arm a few more inches, but in the end, he finally manages to get the little box that he stowed there the day before. 

With a sigh he gets back into Keith’s arms and adjusts the sheets that have slipped from his lower body before placing the box in Keith’s hand on his chest. “Here.”

Keith finally moves his head from Lance’s chests, propping his chin up instead to have a better look at the box. His fingers play with the red ribbon on top, eyebrows drawn in confusion when he looks up to Lance. “What’s that?”

“Your present,” Lance offers, just as confused of the reaction of his boyfriend until it dawns on him. With a groan he lets his head fall back into the pillow, and unbelieving laugh escaping his lips before he can stop himself. “Don’t tell me you forgot?”

Keith blushes. “I- uhm…”

Lance frowns disapprovingly. “Babe, it’s your own birthday! How could you forget that?”

“It’s just not important to me…” Keith tries to reason, but Lance is not having it. 

He shakes his head vehemently. “Nope, nu-uh, no! I don’t accept this. We are celebrating today.”

The eyeroll together with the small pout shouldn’t look as cute as it does. “We have training,” Keith says. 

Lance smirks. “You’re our leader, you can postpone it to tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow.”

“I won’t postpone it just because it’s my birthday.”

The smirk falters, but Lance won’t give up that easily. “Then I refuse to listen to you today,” he pouts. 

Keith actually jumps up from that. He’s still laying on his side, propped up on his arm and looking baffled at his boyfriend. “What? Lance, you can’t just-“

“Yes, I can.” Lance follows his boyfriend, leaning on his elbows to get some height. “We are celebrating your birthday.” His voice is as stern as the look in his eyes. Even if Keith fights it, Lance knows that deep inside he wants a little celebration, just one day where he gets to enjoy some cake and presents and a little party together with his friends. 

Lance’s eyes soften as he takes in the unsure look on his boyfriend’s face. He knows that Keith’s still fighting that thoughts that he is worth the affection Lance is giving him. After a few moments, Lance decides to help him out a bit by reaching his conscience. “Besides, I already prepared everything.”

Keith’s eyes lit up, a tentative smile reaching his lips. “What did you prepare?”

“It’s a surprise,” Lance grins, knowing that he got him. He plumps back into his pillow and opens his arms invitingly. “Now come here, you’re getting birthday-cuddles.”

Keith complies easily, snuggling back into his chest with a smile and a sigh. He starts playing with the box again, watching Lance as if to check if it’s really okay to open it. A nudge to his side and an eyebrow raised in expectation answer that question. 

Carefully he pulls the ribbon to the side and lifts the top of the box. Inside, hold by a dark red cushion, is a beautiful bracelet. Three black stones that are cut to almost round orbs, if not for the slight edges that give them their shape, are surrounded by beautiful dark pearls that shine maroon and navy blue when you hold them into the light. 

Keith lets out a shaky breath as he touches the bracelet with the tip of his fingers. His whole hand is trembling, as well as his lips, and some tears glisten in his eyes. Lance lets him look for a while before gently taking the bracelet from the box and placing it around Keith’s wrist. After he’s done, Lance settles back, and watches Keith play with the pearls and the light. 

Lance noses Keith’s soft hair and hide a smile in the black strands. “You like it?”

Keith just hums absentmindedly, but Lance doesn’t need to hear more. He’s content to see Keith happy, loves the feeling of his bright smile, cheeks squished into his chest, the way that his other arm and leg are still tightly wrapped around him, refusing to let go. 

“I’m glad.” Lance holds him closer and softly kisses his forehead. “Happy birthday, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments mean the world to me, so please tell me what you think about this fic.
> 
> And in case you were wondering, here is [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz).


End file.
